1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to imaging lens systems and has particular reference multi-lens image projection.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
Strip object imaging, e.g. as in copier application, usually employs complex lens systems and/or optical fiber bundles requiring the formation of images on bundle receiving faces and utilization of transported images appearing on bundle emitting faces. U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,398,669; 3,609,233 and 4,190,347 are exemplary.
Microlenses of the self-focussing type are also known for their particular adaptability to copier or similar application when multiply juxtapositioned. This lens juxtapositioning, however, is attended with stray light problems, i.e. light escaping from one lens to another, and difficulty of manufacture including tediousness of accurate assembly and resulting excessive product cost.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to overcome the drawbacks of present day gradient refractive index lens arrays and their costliness of manufacture with improved product design and novel method of making same.
Other objects and advantages of the invention will become more readily apparent from the following description.